Technical Field
The technical field relates to a physiological signal device, in particular, to a rechargeable physiological signal device and an electrode patch thereof.
Description of Related Art
A conventional physiological signal monitoring device typically uses an electrocardiographic signal capturing device to capture the physiological signal of the monitored subject. In addition, an external auxiliary instrument is used for transmitting the physiological signal data of the patient monitored to a medical unit or a monitoring center in order to be used as a reference basis for analyzing the conditions of the patient.
However, for some of the chronic illness, the physiological signal needs to be controlled and monitored for a longer period of time in order to effectively reduce the risk of the occurrence of the illness by monitoring the physiological signal. To facilitate long time wearing on human body without affecting the daily life, there are selling wireless and small size of physiological signal devices in the market currently. Specifically, OK-bandage type of wireless physiological signal device utilizes an electrode patch with a conductive adhesive tape to be adhered onto the small size of physiological signal device, and then, the conductive adhesive tape is used for attaching onto the human body to perform the measurements.
In addition, a power source of the currently existing portable physiological signal device mainly comes from the use of a button cell battery. Since the battery needs to be replaced frequently causes inconvenience of use, there has been a solution proposing to be configured additionally a connection port at the lateral side of the housing of the physiological signal device for connecting a power transmission wire from the connection port to a charging device, thus relatively increases the mechanical complexity and the overall thickness.